The present invention relates to an apparatus for loading and unloading heavy objects to and from a van and more particularly to such a device which facilitates easy installation to and removal from a van.
The use of vans for hauling heavy cargo has been limited to a large degree because of the difficulty of loading and unloading such cargo into a compartment which is completely covered. There are many commercial systems available for open trucks which have hoist systems mounted to the truck bed which are used for facilitating the loading and unloading of heavy cargo to and from such truck bed. This apparatus is normally very bulky and consumes a great deal of overhead space, but overhead space is not a problem with open trucks. It is, however, a very big problem when such structures are considered in conjunction for use with vans. One advantage is using a van instead of an open truck is the obvious one of sheltering such cargo from inclement weather conditions. Vans can also be used for many other purposes, such as for camping and the like unless the cargo space of the van is taken up by loading and unloading equipment.
Hoist systems, in general, normally require an extensive alteration to the vehicle and they are normally permanently attached thereto.
One example of a hoist system for a large truck is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,428,144, which shows a hoist connected to the top of a truck cargo enclosure structure. The problem with the prior art of this type is that it is not readily adaptable to vans because the top of a van would not be strong enough to withstand the forces to which it would be subjected in loading and unloading heavy objects.